


One Strike and You're Out

by WolfyFurSins



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Sex with Baseball Bat, partially clothed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 22:34:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14680854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfyFurSins/pseuds/WolfyFurSins
Summary: Inspired by Jasker's baseball art where Jasper and Pearl are always flirting-- they're much more worse than Ruby and Sapphire.Summary; After everyone leaves during break, the two flirts are chatting up a storm and get carried away.





	One Strike and You're Out

**Author's Note:**

> i'll finish up a bit more of that jaspearl "inconvenience" fic later!! ;; somewhat having a block on that one,,,

Alone together, sitting on the field and awaiting the return of their team, Jasper and Pearl simply remained chatting to each other. The day had been somewhat boring and a tad lame but Jasper didn't care. As long as she was with Pearl and doing things she enjoyed... it'd get more fun later, right? Yeah, hopefully so... and hopefully, Jasper didn't knock the ball in the ocean for the millionth time; her hits were way too powerful and more than once she managed to crack the bat off... hopefully the team had gone out to get more bats and perhaps more balls as well. Settling into the grass, Jasper let out a quiet purr and started to fan herself off as she waved her paw about.

"Hot?"  
"Mmh."  
"You want anything to drink? I can go get you some water."  
"Please," Jasper murmured in response to her lover. Watching Pearl get up and go into the barn, Jasper laid onto her back and simply awaited the return of her mate. Sighing softly, Jasper stretched out and she closed her eyes, laying her warm paws over her face. It didn't take her long to stir when she felt something soft on her abdomen. Sitting up a bit and furrowing her brow, her paws pulled away from her face and she opened her eyes. There was Pearl. She had been straddling her hips, holding a bottle of water in hand. The quartz let out a tiny purr and took the bottle of water from Pearl, not hesitating to take the bottle and open it up. It didn't really take her long to guttle down every bit of water in the bottle, placing it aside and laying the cap on the ground. Jasper leaned her head back and groaned, licking her lips and sighing softly afterward. However, she shivered when she felt something soft on her neck.

Of course, it was Pearl once again. "You did really good out there today... I'm proud of you for trying," she crooned softly and pressed another kiss to her lover's orange skin, trailing her smooth baby blue tongue down against the surface. Looked like someone was getting excited! "I also appreciate it... to think you're starting to indulge in more human activities? I'm very proud of you, Jasper," she crooned, watching the quartz shiver with delight. Continuing to treat her warm mate, she gently trailed a finger down the quartz's chest. "And the fact that you chose a human name? It's so cute. Jackie. I can't believe it," she laughed softly and pressed a kiss to Jasper's neck one last time before gently assisting the quartz in removing her tops.

A small groan had been probed from Jasper, her cheeks burning hot and dark. "Yeah... whatever," she muttered quietly and assisted Pearl in removing the baseball uniform. Her paws slid up over to her head before dropping the top onto the ground. However, she reached up and flicked off Pearl's hat, leaning in to softly kiss her gem afterward. That only resulted in the quartz's hat being flicked off as well. "Anyway, who said you could take my shirt off?"

"Me. I said so. You're hot so I say you should... cool off. Let yourself come free," she hummed and gently removed the bits of bandage from Jasper's gem, licking her finger and cleaning it off afterward. Why'd she even put tape on her gem? Did she just want to look cool? Or did Amethyst tell her about what happened with the rubies? Whatever the case was, it wasn't time for it. "Or if you're up for it... we could play a little baseball game of our own? I'm sure a big hunk of quartz wouldn't mind a twist to a game of baseball..." she smiled softly and laid her hands upon Jasper's warm breasts.

"Alright. Explain the rules."

"You have to hold out until I let you have an orgasm. If you orgasm before I say so, you're out."

"Mmm.... got it. Come on then, come get it, pitcher," she smugly grinned and gently she nudged Pearl off of her hips before slowly reaching her feline-like thumbs into the sides of her shorts. Slowly pushing them down past her hips, she wiggled the shorts down toward her long socks and pulled them off. Afterward, she propped up her legs, leaned back with her arms pressed into the grass, and spread her legs open, looking down toward Pearl. "You ready for this? Because i'm more than ready."

Unable to contain her excitement, Pearl flashed a small toothy grin at her lover. Obviously, her face had flushed a darker shade of blue when her lover had stripped down. Stars... she was absolutely gorgeous... and her bit of pudge was so sweet. But she didn't want to embarrass Jasper just yet. Reaching aside, she picked up the baseball bat and gently ran a finger over the smooth surface. Thank stars the baseball bat was refined and glossy; if not, she'd probably be all day picking splinters out of Jasper's vagina and that was the last thing she wanted to do. "Foreplay?"

"No. Get right to it. We might not have much time and you already have me worked up just by showing off that bat- fuck- Pearl, just stick it in me already," she groaned.

"Alright. Be patient, Jasper," she crooned and with that, she leaned in to give her lover's clit a soft kiss before pulling back and letting out a proud hum. "And just to let you know, i'm the batter for now," she laughed a bit, probing a groan out of Jasper. With that, she finally began to get to work. "Remember, if you want me to stop, you know what to say."

"Mm. Pink. I know, Pearl..." she gently spoke. Jasper reached a hand over toward her cunt, gently spreading her lips and watching Pearl with the bat. The tip of the object prodded at her damp core before she let out a small groan, biting her lip and sighing afterward. Adjusting to the feeling for a brief moment, she ushered Pearl to bring the bat further into her hot core. "Come on... don't hesitate. You can go as rough as you want with me..."

"Just because you're strong doesn't mean your genitals are, Jasper. After you warm up to the feeling, i'll start picking up the pace. Now stay still and let's get to the game," she spoke, pushing the baseball bat further into Jasper's vagina.

No longer probing groans out of Jasper, a moan was pulled out of her instead. She shakily moaned and hung her head low, closing her eyes and letting out another breathily sigh. Jasper gently began to rub at her clit, rocking her hips into the object that had been inserted into her delicate area. Leaning back a bit more, she groaned once again and let out a tiny pant. "It feels better. Come on... just hurry up... harder. I want more. Don't hold back."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure."

"Do you want to lose? I'll end up making you orgasm before I say you should."

"Don't care... keep going. Please."

With that, Pearl continued to work at her lover. Thrusting the baseball bat in and out of the orange quartz, she picked up the pace and started to work somewhat quicker and a tad rougher. If Jasper asked for it, she was going to get it. But if she had an orgasm before Pearl said she could, that'd just lead to Pearl being a winner... but she wasn't going to let her mate off so easily. Not yet, at least. Listening to Jasper moan harmoniously, she smiled softly and watched the quartz buck her hips a tad rougher, continuing to rut at the baseball bat in her hot heat. Pearl noticed Jasper beginning to come more rougher with rubbing at her clit and Pearl obviously spoke up about it.

"Remember, I didn't say you could cum yet."

"Aah- i'm... i'm not going to- Pearl, please keep going," the quartz begged.

Pearl continued her actions but however... she didn't even get the chance to have the words come out of her mouth when her mate her jerked her hips forward and dug her claws into the ground while still rubbing at her clit and moaning loudly. Jasper milked the rest of her orgasm out of her body, whimpering and whining with delight. She shakily purred and closed her eyes, biting her lip. A loss but one she was proud of.

"... one strike and you're out, Jasper. Now it's my turn," she grinned and climbing onto her mate's hips, she pressed a kiss to her plump lips.


End file.
